Living the musical
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: John Tracy finds himself living Les Misérables as Jean Valjean.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the much of the story line because it is based on Les mis and i do not own anyone or thing from Thunderbirds, aka John Tracy.**

John Tracy once again swung his pick axe against the rocks. He didn't mean to harm that reporter, only to prevent them from spreading their secret to the world. Of course he didn't want to kill him!

The French constable wondered over to his work station.

"Fucking community service!" John cursed under his breath unaware of Inspector Jervat breathing down his neck.

"Prisoner 24601!" he bellowed in John's ear, causing him to cower in fear. "You're free to go."

John squinted up at him in disbelief. "What?" he asked, his voice weak.

"Your 10 year sentence is complete and you will receive your yellow ticket of leave."

"... I'm free!"

"Only as free as you can be with a criminal record." The constable muttered and then left to whip a lousy worker.

"I don't believe it! I can see my family again! My brothers!" without another word, he grabbed what little belongings he had and pegged it to the nearest town.

* * *

><p>John tried to ignore the odd stares he was receiving as he walked down the street in his tattered clothes when something caught his eye. Covering the front page of every news paper was his worst nightmare. Once again in disbelief he picked up a paper and started reading. However he could only mange the first paragraph.<p>

_**Tracy Island and International Rescue destroyed**_

_Not one survivor found. It was discovered 10 years ago that the Tracy family were in fact the world famous International Rescue when one of their operatives, John Tracy, was put behind bars for murder. Ever since then, many people had wanted to get their hands on their marvellous technology and one almost succeeded at a great cost. The residents of the island managed to stop them getting the plans but were unaware of the explosives that had been placed around the island._

John put the paper back on the shelf and carried on walking, all hope gone. He couldn't believe it. His whole family were dead because of him. Lost in thought he sat down on the stairs outside a very elaborate looking church. Eventually the news sunk in and he realised exactly the circumstances he was in. Desperately tiring to keep the tears back he curled up tighter on the stairs when there was a clap of thunder and it started raining heavily. Thunder. The Thunderbirds. Gone. Everything gone. He couldn't stand it anymore and the tears began to freely flow from his eyes.

Behind him Father Thomas opened the monstrous double doors and noticed the depressed figure on the marble stairs.

Silently, he glided down the stairs to greet this stranger. Without a word he placed a hand on his shoulder. John flinched away at the strangers touch and looked up at him with fear. The vicar simply smiled warmly at him.

"Now my brother, do you think it wise to be outside while the weather is like this?" he asked gesturing to the angry black clouds lining the sky. John looked down and shook his head.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Once again John shook his head.

"Well in that case you may seek shelter within our walls." Father Thomas suggested and floated back into the shelter of the place of worship. John took one last look at the weather and decided that he had no chose but to follow the vicar inside.

* * *

><p>Father Thomas offered John food and drink and a bed in which to rest which he accepted with gratitude.<p>

While John was eating breakfast the next morning, he contemplated what he would do next. Seeing as his family were dead their bank accounts had probably frozen. So he was poor. Great. He thought about getting a job and then remembered that he had his yellow ticket if leave and would never earn enough money to live off.

He looked down at the silver cup in his hand. The cup that would cost twice of would he would earn in a week. He looked around him and observed that there was no one else in the room. Quietly he slipped the cup and other bits of silver off the table and into his bag. With one more check that he was in the all clear, he silently took his flight.

He flew out of the double doors and bundled down the stairs only to run strait into Inspector Jervat. The impact caused the silver to fall out of his bag. John fell backwards in to the stairs in surprise. The Inspector glared down at him.

"You are in a heap of trouble lad." he sneered.

* * *

><p>"All rise for Judge Smith."<p>

John was forced to stand up as the Judge slowly made his way over to his sit and sat down. Once he comfortable he gestured for everyone else to do so. John thrown back down.

"Prosecutor, you may start." The elderly judge grumbled.

"John Tracy here was lodging at the church last night as the honest vicars guest. And then out of christen goodness when he learnt about your plight, you continued with your story that he left a present of this silve-!" the lawyer started, his voice growing increasingly louder.

"That is right," the vicar interrupted calmly, "But my friend you left so early, you must have forgot that I gave these also! Would you leave the best behind?" He asked holding up two very expensive looking candle sticks. "So in that case your honour I charge this man not guilty and you may realise him."

John stared open-mouthed at the kind vicar. He had stolen silver from this man and then made up a story of how he had been given it and the victim just when along with it! _Now where's the catch?_ He thought.

Once John had been charged not guilty and thrown back out on the streets, Father Thomas found him

"Why would you help me?" John asked. The vicar simply smiled warmly.

"Because, and you must remember this, my brother, I wish that you will use this precious sliver to become the honest man that you were before." And with that and another warm smile the vicar glided away in the direction of the church.

* * *

><p>As John walked down the dirt path of the country side He though of what he had done just as Grandma would have commanded him to do when she sent him to the naughty corner back when he was a kid.<p>

"What have I done?" He whispered. Become a thief in the night? Become a dog on the run? 10 long years ago his life had changed. They gave him a number and destroyed John Tracy. They had chained him and left him for dead for trying to protect his family's biggest secret. _Because that worked! _He thought, sarcastically.

He let his thoughts drift until they rested upon the vicar who had given him his trust, who had called him brother. He could have said one word and he would be chained up again with a pick axe in his hand, but instead he offered him his freedom. John suddenly felt a tidal wave of shame wash over him. How could he do such a thing? He remembered back to when Father Thomas had told him that he had a soul even though John knew that that had been ripped from him the day he was named 24601.

John stopped at a bridge and lent of the railing as he stared into the mental whirlpool of his sin. He pulled out his yellow ticket of leave.

"So long, 24601." He sneered as he ripped it up into tiny, indistinguishable pieces and dropped them into the searing water of the river.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like! I started writing this during rehearsals of Les mis at Dynamo Youth Theater and then carried on when I got home. There is going to be a chapter for each section of the musical so some will be long some will be short. And i am sorry for killing everyone but John off it was the only way it would work!

Be random!

Abigail Tracy


	2. At the end of the day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the much of the story line because it is based on Les mis and i do not own anyone or thing from Thunderbirds, aka John Tracy.**

5 years later…

Three female workers looked up from there sowing to see the revolting foreman looking Falen up and down as she scurried to her work place a piece of paper in her hand. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned and glared at him.

"I don't get it." One of them stated. "How come she still has her job? The rest of us had to sleep with the foreman, why doesn't she?"

"And she fights to stop him." Another added. "Surly he wouldn't put up with that behaviour."

"You know what it is? It because he likes her and if he chucks her out then he wouldn't have a hope in hell in getting her in his bed." The other two nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the workhouse another group of girls were having the same conversation.

"I wonder what that bit of paper is?" one of them thought out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Another muttered as she got up and wondered over to Falen.

"And what have we here?" she asked snatching the paper out of her hand and returning to her place, Falen on her heels. "Oh! It's a letter!" She said and she cleared her throat to read it out for the whole factory to hear. "Dear Falen, you must send us more money. You _child_ needs a doctor, there is no time to lose!"

The factory burst out in gasps and mutters.

Falen had had enough and put her foot down. "Give that letter to me; it is none of your business! At least you lot have a husband at home and a bit on the side!"

This only caused more gasping and muttering.

The worker who took the letter got seriously offended by this, "YOU BITCH!" she screamed as she jumped on her. She was so furious that Falen and all her combat training struggled with her.

Everyone was so busy watching the fight that no one noticed John Tracy enter the room. Only these people didn't know him as John, no. To these people he was known as Jean Valjean (Sh-on Val-sh-on) one of his many aliases.

He had to shout over the noise in order to be heard. "Will someone tare these two apart! This is a factory not a circus!" his order was immediately carried out as two worker ran forward and separated them. Something about the one that he remembered was called Falen caught his eye. He could have sworn that she looked familiar. Falen looked up at 'Jean' in the same way.

John then returned to business mode and turned to the foreman. "Can you sort this out? I've got a lot of paper work to do." He said and then left for his office.

The foreman turned back to the workers. "Now! Someone say how this began."

The woman that attacked Falen took a step forward. "At the end of the day she is the one who began it." She accused, pointing the finger at Falen. "She's paying someone to look after her _kid_. And I bet that she is pick up the extra sleeping around and the boss," She gestured with her head to John's office, "wouldn't like it."

The foreman then turned to Falen, a sly grin on his face.

"It is true that there is a child and that child is my daughter. Her father died 5 years ago leaving me in no state to look after her. Now she living with an innkeeper and his wife and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?"

Every worker looked towards the Forman with an expression that said everything. Sack her. She's a lying slut. Falen saw these expressions and knew she was done for.

The foreman turned back to Falen. "Right my girl… ON YOUR WAY!" and with that Falen was thrown out onto the cold stone ground.

* * *

><p>John leaned back in his chair. Now who could she be? Brown hair, green eyes. With a gasp he remembered. "It couldn't be!"<p>

**A/N: See if you can guess Falen's identity…**


	3. I dreamed a dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the much of the story line because it is based on Les mis and i do not own anyone or thing from Thunderbirds, aka John Tracy.**

**I dreamed a dream**

Falen looked around at the harsh streets around her, well that's what she said that she was called. She remembered back to the time when the men around her were kind. In fact the kindest in the world.

But then there was a time those five years ago when it all went wrong. A tragedy indeed.  
>Her beloved husband, blown up among others she had loved. Luckily, she had been away shopping with her one year old daughter, Lucy. She had been named after the father's mother who had sadly passed away many years ago and apparently was just as beautiful.<p>

From that tragic day onwards, she dreamed that impossible dream. That maybe, just maybe, she will find one of the members of her past and everything will be okay.

It wasn't until that day that she had laid eyes on the boss of the factory. She had thought her dream had come true. That man had looked so much like one of them! But then he didn't care about her obviously so it couldn't have been... Could it?

**A/N: Surely you know who 'Falen' is after that!**


	4. The docks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the much of the story line because it is based on Les mis and i do not own anyone or thing from Thunderbirds, aka John Tracy.**

**The docks**

'Falen' walked the streets until she walked past a cathouse, prostitutes hanging around outside trying to lure in the male customers. She jumped when she saw an elderly woman hidden in overalls staring at her.  
>"What pretty hair! What pretty locks!" she cackled admiringly. 'Falen' glared at her as she hobbled over, a pair of scissors gleaming in her hand. "It's worth a lot, my dear. I'll take the lot!"<p>

'Falen' back away suddenly. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"  
>The old hag didn't appear to have heard her. "Let's set a price. How about $50? Just think of that!"<br>'Falen' did think about it. "It pays a dept." she muttered to no one in particular. She thought of little Lucy needing a doctor. $50 might just save her.  
>"It's a deal!" and with that 'Falen's' hair was cut.<p>

* * *

><p>Once she received the money, a couple of the prostitutes started to recognise her from the factory. The pimp came out and noticed her to, with a lot of interest.<br>"Who's the girl over there?" he asked the whores.  
>"Some girl from the factory."<br>"Got a kid elsewhere and sends her all the money she can."

"Not as if she has a lot."  
>He considered this with interest.<br>"Hey you!" He shouted, gaining her attention. When 'Falen' looked up he waved her over. 'Falen' looked around nervously and then cautiously advanced.

He leaned in close. "My girls here tell me that you are not that well off, it also shows." He said indicated the ragged, short hair cut she now had. 'Falen continued to look around nervously. "Why don't you join us dear?"

'Falen' looked up at him in disgrace. "No!" She exclaimed.

The whore with long, curly, brown hair turned to the pimp. "I'll handle it." She said and guided 'Falen' to a nearby bench.

"Now, come on dear. Why all the fuss?" she asked but before 'Falen' could answer se pushed on. "It's not as if you are better then the rest of us. It's pretty obvious that life hasn't been to kind to you."

'Falen' nodded as she listened, slowly realising that she really didn't have another option. She also thought of her father. He had once told her that he would love her no matter what. She guessed that this would be an exception. Not that it would matter now. He's gone.

Her thoughts were distracted when a sailor walked up to them. "'ay, Pretty lady! Are you on duty?" He asked 'Falen' in what she guessed was meant to be a seductive tone. In panic she looked to the whore.

"Go." She whispered. Before 'Falen' could refuse she was dragged into the depths of the cathouse.

* * *

><p>The nights that passed drove 'Falen' to exhaustion and illness and yet she still worked in order to save her child. She was sat back on the very bench where this nightmare had started when a pervey, rich looking man strolled over, stick in hand.<p>

_Please, don't pick me! _She thought franticly.

"Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try." He muttered while looking her up and down. He then grabbed his stick around the base and hooked the handle around her neck. "Come closer you, I like to see what I get in advance." He said as he dragged her towards his body. 'Falen' decided that she had had enough and push away.

"No."

The man turned almost red with fury. "What do you mean no! Have you never heard of the saying 'the customer is always right'?" and with that he made a grab for her. Fortunately she was ready for him and sent him stumbling to the ground, gasping for air with a firm roundhouse kick.

"I'll kill you, you basterd if you try any of that on me! Even a whore who has gone to that bad won't go to bed with a rat!" She spat down on him.

All the commotion had attracted the attention of a nearby local policeman, Inspector Jervat.

"What is going on here?" He inquired.

The 'rat' looked relieved and got up, dusting himself off as he did.

"Ah, Jervat would you believe it? I was simply crossing from the park when I was brutally attacked by this prostitute!"

Jervat glared down at 'Falen' before giving the man a reassuring look.

"Don't worry sir; I'm sure that she will answer to the court." Jervat said.

'Falen' couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No! Please, my daughter needs me! She is only about seven years old! Holy god is there no mercy; if I go to jail she'll die!"

Jervat rolled his eyes at her plead.

"I have heard such excuses everyday for the last twenty years. I am not having any more of it!"

* * *

><p>John had just finished work and was on his way home from work when he heard a woman begging and Jervat's cruel voice spitting back at her. That voice, that woman's voice. He recognised it, it couldn't be.<p>

Quickly he turned the corner to see a woman on her knees in front of his arch enemy and a pervey looking man nearby.

"A moment of your time Jervat. I do believe this woman." He said, butting into the conversation.

Jervat looked up surprised and then straightened his uniform knowing he was in the presence of the highly successful 'Jean Valjean' who had done much to help this community.

"But Mr Valjean…"

"Let her be, she needs a doctor not a jail sentence!"

"But…"

Sensing that this was going nowhere, John glared a Jervat and said in a steely tone he had inherited from his father said, "I will see it done."

Jervat looked taken aback for a moment by the aggressiveness of his tone and then nodded. "As you wish sir." And with that he strolled off, the other man on his heels.

John crouched down next to the woman with short messy hair. When she looked up at him he gasped. She may have had her hair cut but he will never forget those beautiful green eyes.

'Falen' felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up into 'Jean Valjean's' eyes, eyes that were so similar to the one's of her love and there was a reason for that. His brother, the only other blond in the family.

"John?"

"Tin-tin?"

**A/N: Did ya get it?**


	5. Cart crash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the much of the story line because it is based on Les mis and i do not own anyone or thing from Thunderbirds, aka John Tracy.**

Before anything more could be said, a loud screeching sound echoed off the walls behind them. John stood up and turned around to see a car screaming towards them. On gut reaction he pulled Tin-Tin out of harms way even though there was no need because the car suddenly swerved right and straight into the cathouse which instantly caught alight. The screams around them where almost deafening causing Jervat to come sprinting back.

Without another thought John whipped off his coat and threw it at the exhausted inspector.  
>"Call the emergency services and make sure that she is taken to hospital as well as the victims." he instructed gesturing to Tin-Tin.<br>All Jervat could do was numbly nod and then watched open-mouthed as 'Jean Valjean' dived into the burning inferno.

The heat from the blaze was the first thing to hit John, who wished mist of all at that minute he had one of International Rescues heat suits on. He instantly spotted a group of the badly dressed prostitutes huddling in a corner trying to avoid the flames that were surrounding them. John knew that there was no way he was going to get through but out of the corner of his right eye he spotted a bathroom. He ran in and grabbed a hand towel and soaked it in water. He then turned back to the huddle of girls and started to beat the flames out that were trapping them with the damp towel. In no time at all, there was a safe passage for them to escape through. Once he knew they were safe, John turned and headed further into the flames.

* * *

><p>Jervat waved of the ambulance carrying 'Falen' off and turned back to the blazing inferno. He caught a glimpse of 'Jean Valjean' at the entrance as five whores can scrambling out but then he had gone again. He had disappeared back into the billowing smoke.<p>

It wasn't long before he saw 'Jean's' blond head appear followed by this time about ten more prostitutes and six of their customers running out after him, only this time, he stayed out.

"Everybody get down!" he bellowed. Everyone, including Jervat, agreed and just in time because the cathouse suddenly exploded with a shock wave that capsized half the boats in the dock opposite. Once the initial shock had gone, John was up on his feet and checking over the victims of the fire for any major injuries. Jervat looked more closely at this heroic man and could swear he recognised him from somewhere else... 

* * *

><p>The last of the victims were on there way to the hospital when Jervat approached Jean<p>

"So what caused the explosion?" he asked trying to keep the conversation casual. John looked at him.

"Let's just say, there had to be enough alcohol in there to share with a city!"

Jervat gave a little smiled, not that he did very often.

"Can I just say that you have to be one of the bravest men I have ever met. In fact I have only met one other like you. A man who broke his parole, he disappeared." Jervat started and then realised who he was speaking to. "I'm sorry sir, I would not dare!"

John knew that the inspector was talking about him and decided that this would be a god opportunity to find out what this man thought of John Tracy.

"Say what you must. Don't leave it there." He demanded with authority.

Jervat gave John and uncertain glance before taking a breath and carrying on.

"I have only known one other who can do what you just did. He's a convict from the chain gang that has been ten years on the run now," unexpectedly Jervat gave a little triumphant smile, "but he couldn't run forever, we found his hiding place. In fact, he's just been rearrested and he comes to court today. You are welcome to come if you like." He added to John who was become a little confused now.

"Are you sure it's him?" He asked.

"Well, of course he now denies it, but that is something that would expect from a con. But he could not run forever, no, not even John Tracy." And with that Jervat nodded his respect to John and walked away, humming a cheerful tune.****


	6. The Trial

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry i haven't uploaded anything in like months but hopeful that will change now! Anywho enjoy the next chapter!  
><strong>

**The trial  
><strong>

When John got home he thought through what Jervat had said. Seeing as he now lived alone, he had got back into a habit that he had picked up while manning Thunderbird 5, talking to his self.

"He thinks that man, whoever he is, is me. This stranger he has found, this man could be my chance. With him behind bars as 'John Tracy' I will no longer be in danger because no one will suspect me. Why should I save his hind, when I come so far?" He asked himself, but then he remembered his deal with Father Thomas. That man had helped him but only if he would become an honest man once more. How was this honest?

His thoughts then drifted to his workers at the factory. He had gave them a job to keep them off the streets and alive. How could he just abandon them? They probably wouldn't make it at all if he where to be imprisoned once more.

He sighed as he sat down on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair. He had a decision to make.

"Who am I?" he asked out loud. "Jean Valjean or John Tracy?"

Having easily made his decision, John grabbed his coat and left the house.

* * *

><p>"And so, Mr Tracy, I hereby sentence you to return to imprisonment for…" The judge paused as the doors to the court were slammed open.<p>

"With all due respect your honour, I object."

The old judge peered over his old fashioned glasses. "Mr Valjean. This is very unexpected. Do you have something to say on this case before I close it?"

"Yes. Yes I do. That man is not John Tracy."

"What reason do you have for believing this Mr Valjean?"

"Because," John started before taking a deep breath, "because I'm John Tracy." And with that he ripped his shirt open to reveal the brand on his chest clearly saying 24601.

As anticipated, everyone in the room gasped at this very unexpected outcome. The guards that were previously guarding the accused made a move for John but he nimbly sprinted out of the building.

* * *

><p>The accused, a blond farmer, glanced up to see John leave. His brother had been right. <em>He<em> was back.


End file.
